criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Campbell City
Campbell City is the town where Tuttifruttichaitea's cases take place. Cases Districts * Big Rock : Cases #1-5; Takes place in a desert/mountain region * Fairfield: Cases #6-10; Takes place in a town famous for their architecture and their annual opera. * Palm Beach: Cases #11-17; Takes place in a town in a beach * Sandy Hollow: Cases #18-24; Takes place in a desert * Cherrywood Hills: Cases #25-29; Takes place in a Hollywood like area. * North Amherst: Cases #30-36; Takes place in a land that went from overpopulated and famous, to a derelict place with a lack of population. * Newman Grove: Cases #37-41; Takes place in a garden * Shullsburg: Cases #41-47; Takes place in a technology filled area. * Willow Springs: Case #47-53; Takes place in a small old town. * Dennis Port: Cases #54-59; Takes place in a seaside theme. Districts Campbell City features a total of ten districts, each with unique scenery and composition. 'Big Rock' Big Rock is the first district of Campbell City. Big Rock features a desert, a large canyon, and a big city in the center. This district is periled by a serial killer who refers to himself as the "Man Behind the Mask" and a gang of vandals known as the Soul Stealers. This district is the hometown of Everett Winston. Cases #1-#5 are situated in this district. 'Fairfield' Fairfield '''is the second district of Campbell City. Fairfield features breathtaking scenery, beautiful architecture, and an annual opera. The Chief's main concern of this district is the Opera Phantom, a serial killer who murders at the opera every year. This district is the hometown of Christopher "Chris" Sperazzo. Cases #6-#10 are situated in this district. Palm Beach 'Palm Beach '''is the third district of Campbell City. Palm Beach features many beaches, malls, and a noticeable amount of corruption and darkness. The plague of this district is literally a plague, referred to as "The Nightshader". This disease has killed hundreds of thousands and the team is trying to find a cure. This district is the hometown of Reena Hollingsworth. Cases #11-#17 are situated in this district. Police Department See Campbell City Police Department. Known Mayors *Dennis Campbell 1587-1633 *Nikola Einstein 1633-1698 *Iolana Corinth 1698-1719 *Lawrence Bow 1719 (Thrown out of office) *Julian Kenevick 1719-1748 *Olivienne Karamakovsky 1748-1756 *Adam Karamovsky 1756-1791 *Rosemary Oravetz 1791-1792 *Alan Peacock 1792-1801 *George Morgenstern 1801-1879 *Christian Henderson 1801-1879 *Suzanne Douglas 1879-1888 *Darren Doyle 1888-1889 *Carlton Slate-Grey 1889-1981 *Cordelia Prescott 1981-1986 *Avan Drury 1986-1996 *Virginia Kale 1996-2011 *Nathaniel Abbott 2001-Present Arrests *Asher North — ''22th December, 2014 *Trevor Delacroix — 22th December, 2014 *Aria Horton — 27th December, 2014 *Garrett Merriweather — 27th December, 2014 *Ryan Cassidy — 27th December, 2014 *Clarence Appleberry — 29th December, 2014 *Zachary Thatcher — 29th December, 2014 *Bradley Kingston — 31st December, 2014 *Drake Doyle — 15th January, 2015 *Marshall Cardwell — 15th January, 2015 *Addison Byrd — 25th February, 2015 *Jennette Reid — 2nd March, 2015 *Mitchell Swanson — 14th March, 2015 *Keegan Stone — 19th March, 2015 *Samuel Carpenter — 8th April, 2015 *Austin Reid — 11th May, 2015 Characters Main Characters Victims Central Characters Minor Characters Ranks *'Level 1' – Officer *'Level 5' – Deputy *'Level 12' – Detective *'Level 20' – Corporal *'Level 32' – Sergeant *'Level 45' – Lieutenant *'Level 60' – Captain *'Level 75' – Major *'Level 100' – Inspector *'Level 125' – Lead Inspector *'Level 150' – Commander *'Level 175' – Deputy Chief *'Level 200' – Commissioner *'Level 250' – Sheriff *'Level 300' – Ranger *'Level 350' – Marshal *'Level 400' – Senior Trooper *'Level 500' – General *'Level 600' – Secret Agent Police Pets Coming Soon... Category:Cities